The present invention relates to a blanking cover for the filler neck of a fuel tank for motor vehicles with a grip protruding from the blanking cover body such that the grip can be released from the blanking cover body in the event of a crash.
The end piece of the filler neck of a motor fuel tank, which end piece is closed by the blanking cover, is generally guided with radial clearance through an opening provided in a wall part of the body. The body wall part containing the opening then generally forms the bottom of a depression which can be closed by a flap and accepts the end piece of the filler neck.
During accident-caused bodywork deformation in a region of the body wall exhibiting the opening or depression, deformation of this wall region can occur in the course of which the peripheral edge of the opening meets the grip of the blanking cover and, consequently, either tears the blanking cover off the filler neck end piece or brings it into an oblique position on this end piece so that the filler neck opening is not fully closed.
In addition, a crash can lead, possibly in addition to a corresponding deformation of the wall region exhibiting the opening, to such a displacement of the fuel tank in the body that its filler neck is, at least partially pulled, out of the opening or depression, and the grip of the blanking cover finally likewise strikes the peripheral edge of the wall opening with the above-mentioned consequences.
An object of the present invention is to provide a blanking cover which ensures reliable filler neck sealing even in the case of a collision between its grip and a part of the body.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention, by providing that the grip can be released from the blanking cover body under the action of forces caused by the crash.